Stress Reliever
by KiteoftheAzureFlame
Summary: Ben was still a bit uncomfortable even after the fusions were gone. Oneshot DexterXBen.


This was written a long time ago, I just never posted it, lol.

Fusion Fall.  
Pairing; DexterXBen.  
Just a small little thing I wanted to write. xD

The fusion was gone. The entire world was safe. Ben sighed heavily at this nice thought, then lifted his arm to gently stroke the Omnitrix bracelet over his wrist. It had cracked lightly in the side, but nothing harmful enough to harm it. Now was a time for celebration; Ben wanted to see everyone's reactions. Especially a certain orange haired scientist.  
As his odd thoughts deemed to spill over in his mind, he slowly lifted his head, noticing that the lift had taken him up to Dexter's lab. Shaking off some side thoughts, he walked into the lab; He brought his hand over to gently knock on the table.  
"Dex, it's me." He muttered quietly, getting the attention of the young scientist who was glancing through a small microscope. Figures, even if the fusion was gone, this boy would never take a rest, now would he?  
Ben blinked, his brilliant green hues staring intently over at the scientist.  
Dexter shuddered lightly, tapping his foot on the floor as a response to let Ben know that he was there; according to his nickname that Ben had used. Dexter could easily tell it was him. Straightening out his back after leaning over the microscope, a loud crack was heard as he stretched his arms over his head.  
Ben cringed lightly, then let out a soft laugh as Dexter made this odd sound as if that had hurt. It probably did too, Ben could hear it all the way on the other side of the lab.  
Dexter glanced over, his glasses glowing a dark blue in the odd lighting of the room. His oceanic colored eyes could be seen through them; It was almost as if they were glowing. Dexter rolled his shoulders lightly to get rid of all that extra tension in his muscles, pushing back some of his dark orange bangs which only ended up in his face again. "Ah, hello Ben." His Russian accent came out fluidly; that sound in his accent caused Ben to smile lightly at just hearing it. "You must be feeling pretty relaxed now that every thing's just dandy, aren't you?" Dexter tilted his head back just ever so slightly, so that he was glancing under his glass lenses to stare over at the brunette.  
Ben blinked, taking a few steps towards the young genius. "Well, I'm still pretty tensed up at the fact that it was all over so quickly. I mean, we almost lost everything we've ever known, Dex. Our world was about to perish." Ben raised an eyebrow, inhaling slowly. "Honestly, wouldn't you be pretty stressed out as well? Besides, my body just needs to catch up on all this. I'll feel better within the next few days.." Ben's body had been tensed and achy for a while now, which happened to be caused by all of this stress.  
Dexter mumbled a low noise in agreement, but he sadly couldn't say the same thing. He was used to stress more than the other boy. Hell, he had to stand his damn sister fucking things up and blowing stuff up, he could handle it.  
"You need to learn how to relax Ben. Sure, I know you handle things differently than I do, but still.." His sentence got cut off, because in the middle of it, the orange haired scientist couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at the look he got from Ben.  
"..." Ben's optics narrowed slightly, which made it seem that he was giving Dexter the old fashioned 'what the fuck' look.  
"I didn't mean it in a mocking manner, Ben. Honestly. You should know me better." He flashed a grin at the other boy.  
"I'm not as good as handling stress like you, Dex." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood there.  
Tilting his head, Dexter grinned once again. "I can help you."  
Ben perked his head up at this, wondering just what the scientist had in mind. "Psh, how? I highly doubt you could do anythi-" His sentence was cut off by something. A quick gasp.  
The scientist had reached forward before he could finish his sentence, grasping Ben tightly around the wrist with a purple gloved hand. He wrapped his fingers around Ben's wrist behind the Omnitrix bracelet, as to not hurt the boy. He yanked forward harshly, making Ben step forward to regain his composure after almost falling over. Ben had looked up to ask why he had done that, but in response-  
Bright green emeralds widened. What was- Dexter was KISSING him! As he felt the orange haired male's lips against his, his cheeks started to burn a bright red, which could easily be seen in the odd lighting of the room. His body which had been tensed up before, felt rather relaxed. His hues fogged up lightly on the fact that everything else in the world had come to a sudden halt just then. He slowly lifted his hands to place it on the white fabric of Dexter's lab coat, fingers lightly grasping the scientists shoulders. Alright, so Dexter was right. Apparently, he did know how to help him relax.  
Pulling away, the orange haired male flashed a smile, "See? I told you."  
Ben blinked, staring at him with bright red cheeks. This was so unexpected, that it had rendered him speechless. He swiftly brought his hands back to his side, then reached over and rubbed his wrist with the bracelet on it.  
"Speechless, eh? I figured that much, too. Oh well, you'll get your voice back eventually." Dexter grinned, reaching forward to gently and playfully poke Ben on the tip of the nose.  
Ben flinched, then cleared his throat with a low cough.  
Dexter flashed another grin, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Ben in an interesting manner. He knew he struck a nerve in the brunette, which gave him an overall satisfied feeling.  
Ben just stared at him, with a light smile on his face.


End file.
